Don't Pretend
by LifeIsUnexpected
Summary: They have both lied to eachother, even themselves. Now they need to stop pretending inorder for them to fix their mistakes and their lives. New at this so please review :
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel an Puck realize that they both made mistakes in the past and they need to fix them inorder for them to stop pretending.**

I'm new to writing so please review so i can improve and I hope you like it. I wrote this a while back but i forgot to publish it. :) Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday July 14, 2019<strong>

I know that this is the dumbest thing I have ever done and it might lead me into some consequences but it's worth a shot. So here I am going back home to New York at 3 a.m. after getting to spend a few days in the place I grew up in so that I can help two of my best friends realize that they are making their biggest mistakes of their lives.

Why am I doing this? I'm doing this because after seeing the sad and regretful but still proud look on her face when I mentioned that the man she once knew better than anyone else had finally made it big in the city she called home a year ago, and was going to be touring the nation with his band within a month did I realize that she still loved him.

The only reason why she was marrying the wrong man in less than a week was because the right man was a coward that never told her the true feelings he had for her. If that coward had told her a year ago then everything wouldn't have been that complicated. If the fool would have told her senior year then they would probably be the ones getting married tomorrow if not sooner which is why I am about to kick down his apartment door.

"What the fuck are you doing breaking down the door? A knock would have been enough!"

"What a fool I was not to knock the door." I say sarcastically as I march my way to meet him face to face. "Oh wait I did knock! As a matter of fact I knocked A HUNDRED TIMES!"

"Well maybe there is a reason why I didn't open the door, did you ever come to think that maybe just maybe I was sleeping and couldn't hear you? Oh, and also I don't appreciate the way you're in my face. " Nope I didn't, should have thought of that sooner now I'm going to have to pay for this literally.

"I am so sorry." Now I know that I will have serious consequences but I came here for a good reason and I'm not going to back out mostly because a certain Latin girl would have me dead within a minute if she found out that my plan had failed. "I just need to tell you something very important. It's about her, she is-"

"Back in Lima with that fuken douche bag. I already knew that Blaine, everyone knows that know. That happened four months ago. I don't need to be constantly reminded that she left. " I know he wants to say more but it is time for me to tell him with is really going on. There is no other way than just to say it to him straight so I approach him slowly with a look of sorrow and apology.

"Look, I am even sorrier to tell you this but she … she is going to be … marring him in less than a week."

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday July 15, 2019<strong>

Everything seems so wrong. If someone asked me ten years ago if I would like to marry the handsome, tall, quirky, and star quarterback whom I had an on and off again relationship with, there would be no doubt that in my mind I would say yes because I loved him.

Today is a different story. There is someone else I have fallen in love with but it is too late now to tell that person that I finally realized that he was the one. I missed my last chance.

Standing in front of the mirror I finally begin to think. I think about the possible outcomes of the words I am about to declare a few days from now. I try to picture the eyes of my future husband only to catch him staring at his former love. I ignore the priest's speech and the pleading eyes of friends then I remember the words the man I truly love told me before leaving my life in New York.

* * *

><p><strong>Four months ago<strong>

"_What are you doing princess?" _

"_I am going to a lunch meeting; I'm in bit of a rush. I'll see you later." _

"_That's not what I meant." He says as he grabs me wrists and drags me into an empty room._

"_Let me go I really don't have time for this. I don't have time for your stupid childish games. There is someone waiting for me at the cafe so that we can - "_

"_So that you can listen to the boy that lied to you10 years ago telling you that he loves you? The same boy who constantly broke your heart? The very same boy that only caused you pain? Just so that you can hear him lying again about how he made a mistake and that he still loves you, then you pretending like you believe him while you hide the fact that you don't love him anymore?" I look at him in disbelief and in shock while he waits for the answer laughing with sarcasm and anger._

"_How did you know I was meeting him, and for you information I still love him and he still loves me. I know that we have had ups and downs in this relationship but we have worked them out and we are both happy to be back together. He has promised me that he only has feelings for me and that I am the only girl in his life." But I know that I am trying to convince mostly myself and he knows that._

"_It doesn't matter how I know. Both you and I know that you're lying. You know exactly what I am talking about. When are you gonna stop lying to yourself and see that you deserve better. Your future is here…. in New York with someone that actually loves you. There is no reason for you to go back to the place you swore you'd never return. "I never knew he could be so serious, it is almost freighting but I don't care what he has to say anymore. I've stopped caring for his words when I realized that he didn't care for mine either. _

"_Things have changed between me and him." He scoffs at these words._

"_Things have never changed before and are never going to change darling. No matter how much you deny it, I know for a fact that he will never love you as much as he loved his first girl. I also know that he will never love you the same way a man you've known for 10 years has. "_

"_What? Who are you talking about? Wait come back!" Where is he going he can't just leave me here without an answer? _

"_Goodbye. Talk to me again when you stop pretending and realize who really loves you." _

_And those where the very last words I heard from him as he walked out of the room and I left New York the next day_

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday July 14, 2019<strong>

"What?" This cannot be true. I can't believe it, this is some kind of a sick joke right?

"She is getting –"

"I know what you said! …. I just can't believe it."

"Calm down…. I know this is hard for you to hear, but you have a chance to stop it."

"Why, should I care what happens tomorrow? I'm done being the second choice! She can go marry who ever she wants."

"That's not how you really feel. I know you love her. "

"So what if I do? It's not like she ever loved me."

"That's where you're wrong. You really are stupid. And I thought he was dumber." I may be pushing his buttons but maybe I'll get somewhere "and you know what, the only reason why she agreed to marrying him is because you didn't ask her too when you where suppose to."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is the second chapter. I realized I made some mistakes in the last one so I corrected them and I also tried to make this chapter better than the last one:) I also thought that i could use some ideas so if u guys have any I'm glad to hear them. If u see any mistakes please tell me and on more thing please enjoy.

* * *

><p>The day before Rachel left New York was the day Noah Puckerman was going to he was finally going to tell her that the reason why he dated her was not because his mom told him to date a nice fellow Jew or because of a dream he had. He was finally going to tell her that he lied to her when he said he didn't want to remain friends sophomore year. He was finally going to tell her that he always wanted to be with her even though he said he was going to break up with her. He was finally going to tell her that he loved her. He was finally going to ask her hand in marriage.<p>

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman had fallen in love with crazy, annoying, drama queen Rachel Berry the moment he met her Glee club. He just didn't realize it until he started to spend more time with her senior year. He also realized that he loved her because of the flaws everyone saw in her.<p>

Rachel Berry had fallen in love with the self proclaimed badass, sex- shark, Jew named Noah Puckerman the day he belted out his sweet melodic voice to her while singing Sweet Caroline. That song remained as one of her favorite songs. She was so shocked and terrified that she had fallen in love with the boy who had tortured her whole life that she denied it to herself and broke up with him by using the excuse that she had feelings for Finn.

To him, Rachel was more than just a destined to be Broadway singer. Rachel was misunderstood and most often hated because they didn't take the time to get to know her like Noah did. All she wanted to do was to be remembered, sometimes she just wanted to feel loved and appreciated which would all be granted if she became a star. He thought that he could help her feel loved but he also thought he was always second best compared to stupid Finn Hudson and he has also afraid to express his feelings out loud.

To her, Noah was more than just a dead beat who would remain the rest of his life in Lima and spend most of his time in Jail. He was special to her. He made her feel as if she was wanted for the first time in her life. She didn't see him as a criminal like everyone else did, she saw him as a compassionate and caring human being who was mostly misunderstood but was still afraid of her own feelings.

Her flaws made her perfect according to him and his flaws would be perfect according to her. In a way they both understood each other in which no other person could.

Every time Rachel was in a relationship with Finn it seemed as if she became colder and cruller to everyone. Their relationships wouldn't last long though due to the fact that Finn never completely loved her and the fact that she thought or pretended to love him in return. When she would call or go to his house practically drowning in her own tears after another break up with the idiot he would always comfort her when he reality he wanted to kiss her and tell her that he should be the leading man in her life. Then after it seemed as if she was finally getting over Frankenteen he would magically show up again and tell her once more that he was in love with her and Noah would be left once again as second best. The pattern would continue all the way up to college until Rachel and Noah gave themselves a chance or so they thought.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it :) Trust me the story will get better (i hope).<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone:-) Hope you guys have liked the story so far but most imporatantly the new season. I heard that tonights episode was going to be epic so i wish everyone watches it. I also want to thank everyone who has alerted/favorited my story it is amazing and well apreciated. I forgot to mention that this story was going to show the p.o.v of multiple characters but mustly Puck and Rachel of course. The story will also go from past to presten and vice versa.**

**Suggestions are greatly welcomed :-)**

**Sadly i dont own Glee otherwise i would have known what was going to happen in future episodes.**

* * *

><p>"Cut the crap Berry, just talk to me in English before I kick you out of my apartment." It's been like 10 years and Rachel is still a walking taking dictionary and it's like 4 in the morning I needs my beauty sleep.<p>

"Fine, I'm happy to announce that I am engaged!"

"Wait what? " Puckerman told me he was going to ask her but I thought he said that he was going to do that after her one of her performances two weeks from today.

"Finn and I are getting married."

Did I hear wrong? Is she pulling one of her stupid pranks again. Who would have known that Finchele would actually end up together? Sure the dwarf would always go on and on about how she would get married with Frankenteen someday but I didn't actually believe her when she practically screamed at me that she was. Like everyone else who has known Berry for the past 10 years, I thought I was being pranked. Last time I checked T-Rex was still getting over Tubbers. What the fuck was going on? Did I drink too much last night, oh hell no I dont think so?

"I would also like you to be my maid of honnor!" If it weren't for the the bimbo that asked her to marry him I would have been throwing a fucking party right now but unfortuanatly its not gonna happen. Number one, Finn doesn't have the balls and doesn't deserve Rachele. Number two, where the fuck is Puckerman right now. Number three, I feel like pulling out my razor blades to cut someone.

"Well don't just stand there with your mouth open Santana, say something. I thought you'd be happy. You know this is the part where you say 'hurray I'm happy for you'"

"Sweet um, I'll see you tommorow. Okay um bye!", and with that I shoved her out the door and slamed it. What else was I suppose to do? I knew one thing for sure though, either I was going to wake up dead tommorow or Puckzila was but I need to call him quick.

* * *

><p>I was happily having one of my favorite fantasies but my stupid phone decided to wake me up at six a.m.. I don't do that okay get it streight. I don't wkae up earlier than noon because nothing good ever happens in the mornings.<p>

"Fuck, Santana why you calling so early"

"Sut up Puckerman, your lucky I even let you slep two extra hours just cus I didn't fuckin know how to tell you this."

"If you just called to annoy me I'll happily hang up"

"No! Wait! Berry showed up two hours ago at my apartment to anounce that she was fucking getting married!"

"I don't have time for your jokes Satan"

"You have to listen to me! Finn showed up-"

Shit. I knew she wasn't kidding. She knows not to talk about that douche bag anyware near me. Ever since he hurt my girl- wait she was no longer was my girl. Infact she never was but I always loved her. Damait I should have asked her as soon as I bought the ring. How could I've been so dumb.

"Are you even listening to me? You have to do something before you lose her again."

"Can't you see? I can't do anything. She is getting married. What the hell do you want me to do San?"

"Go after her. Tell her the truth."

"I can't", she always chose Finn. Always. I was never her knight in shining armor. I was never the one she loved. I was never the perfect boy next door.I was only her shoulder to cry on and nothing more.

" You can't or you wont?I thought you were a man. Guess Rachel made the right choice."

And with that I smashed my phone into the wall. I hated when San did that but I also knew she was right. No matter what, I was going to try and tell Rachel how I really felt. When ever she asked how I felt I never told her how I felt about her. I would usually pretend to have no feellings for her inoder to protect myself. I knew I loved her but I was afraid. I was afriad that she would turn me down(my manhood couldn't take that). Even worse, I was afraid that we would start dating and someday Finn would come and he would easily barge in and sweep her of her feet like always.

I needed to be the one for Rachel thats why I was going back to Lima or anyware just to find her and tell her if I had to. I was no longer going to stand in the side lines

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enojed and well i have no clue how long its going to be :-) bye bye<strong>


End file.
